The Legend of Zelda: The Civil War
by DarthGanon
Summary: (Sequel to Buildup to The Civil War) After Link's imprisonment, Hyrule has fallen to ruin. A cunning killer is killing important figures, and a powerful dark force threatens Hyrule from behind the scenes. Can Zelda save her land on her own, or will she have to find the hero she banished? Will he even help her? Or will they all fall? (Rated T for dark themes) (Complete)
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: The Civil War

Prolouge

Zelda shifted through her papers, her hair out of place. She was in casual clothes, far too stressed to care about any rules. She had been unable to leave her room in days, tending to legal papers on death certificates, and lawsuits. Across her desk was Mordu, helping her sort through them. Zelda sighed. "Ordon had withdrawn from their weekly deliveries of fresh goods, and the Gorons stopped delivering Lava rocks too. To make matters worse, it's winter, we're going to freeze." Mordu sighed. "We still have the support from Kakariko, they're still sending small shipments of their lava rocks. Thank Din we have their help still." Zelda nodded in agreement. "We still need to find a way to get vegetables to the market, but after Agnes' murder-" Her mind flashed suddenly, and her eye twitched. Mordu smirked. "Is it him?" Zelda looked down. "Yes." She said quickly, looking through her papers. Mordu moved the papers aside. "You need to calm your mind. You won't get anything done this way. Zelda stood up, walking to the window where the snow hit it gently. "My city is falling to peices, Mordu. Crime on my own doorstep, drugs, violence. This is not the era of peace I had in mind. Our soldiers are quitting, our people are dying. Some green lunatic is killing people in Hylia, and there's a outbreak of Skultullas on Death Mountain. I'm not saying I can't handle it, I'm just saying, we could use help." "His help?" Zelda looked down. "Yes, HIS help."

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out, and honestly, chapter one isn't even done yet, but I'm dealing with a lot of stuff in real life, with school, and home life, my mom's in the hospital right now...so I'm really trying to give you guys something. I know it's small, but I owe it to you guys, so here's a little, little bit of my sequel! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unexpected Occurrences

Zelda walked down the hall after changing into her dress, many eyes on her as she walked. She left the castle, on her way to the other side, though heavily guarded, she insisted on walking through the streets, to see the problems from the eyes of those who experience them. She walked through the snow, looking at the broken down buildings. "What happened.." She whispered to herself. She arrived at the doors, and entered them, closing them behind her. When she reached the council room, Bowid was waiting. "Ah, Princess. We have much to discuss." She frowned. "Yes, that we do."

"And the fact that we've already lost a whopping 10% of our soldiers due to quitting, it's just making things that much harder." Zelda complained to Mordu. She had taken a break to eat, after Mordu insisted she needed to. "It's going to be okay, princess. We'll make it through it." Zelda sighed. "I feel like nobody is even running Hyrule. It's falling apart." Mordu slowly ate. "Perhaps it is. But even broken things can be fixed if you try hard enough." Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Mordu." He nodded, kindly. "Of course, Princess." They continued eating, though Zelda kept having strange flashes occur in her mind. Mordu insisted that they go for a walk, to clear her head. As they walked down the snowy path, Mordu asked her about what was happening. "I'm seeing Link, at the council. His cries of...anger. He felt betrayed. Was he?" Mordu shook his head. "He was the traitor, to us. That's simply what it is. He's making you lose your mind, you have to forget about it. About him." A man ahead of them was walking toward them, and Mordu's hand went to his sword. The man was wrapped in a hood and cloak. "Afternoon, princess." He said in a strange voice as he neared her. Zelda smiled kindly. "Hello sir!" She said. She loved to meet her people, especially in hard times. She extended her hand. "Princess, you can't-" Began Mordu, but the man's hand joined with her's shaking it. "Nice to meet you." The skin had a strange greenish tint to it. "What's your name, citizen?" "I'm angry. And you're on a throne of lies." A dagger flew from his cloak, and at Zelda's neck, but Mordu's sword met it. "Princess, call the guards!" Zelda did exactly that, as Mordu fought the hooded man, who was actually overpowering Mordu. His skill was like nothing Zelda had seen, since Link. The guards started surrounding them, and Mordu stepped back. "You have nowhere to go." The person laughed. They took their hood off. "A Gerudo?!" Zelda cried in shock. Mordu pointed his sword. "And a female." "This is a sign, people of Hyrule." The Gerudo said. "You are a toxin to this land. We will take it back from you fools, and we will bring back the REAL king! Long live Gano-!" An arrow lodged into her head, and others continued as the Gerudo fell to the ground.

"Yeah, that's a Gerudo." The coroner said. "How she got over here, I have no clue. I thought they were near-extinct. " Zelda frowned. "This feels premeditated, but it's so sloppy." "Maybe it's supposed to be." Mordu said. "She said they would take back Hyrule? Who will?" Zelda sighed. "Because I needed this to happen. I'll consult with Bowid, hopefully he'll have some wisdom for us." Mordu stood up. "Could this be Ganondorf?" Zelda cringed. "W-what?" "I'm just saying, Ganondorf could sense that Link is away, and want to seize his chance to-" "That's stupid." Zelda shot, irritated. "Don't talk about it anymore." Mordu sighed. "Yes, Princess." Zelda stood. "Thank you, coroner. We will have much to discuss." And with that, she left.

"Ah, Princess. I am so glad to hear you are safe." Bowid said, as he and the rest of the council ate with Zelda. "The appearance, or should I say reappearance, of the Gerudo is greatly troubling. It could mean terrible things for Hyrule." Zelda nodded. "The Gerudo have never been a good sign, in the entire history of the Hyrule." Bowid stroked his beard. "Perhaps we can stop whatever they have planned. Send the rest of our forces to the desert, stop what they have." Zelda shook her head. "No, that's not morally or legally right. We can't just assume that all Gerudo are evil, or that they even are alive. She could have been a rogue." Bowid frowned. "Princess, the Gerudo mean one thing. And you know who it is." Zelda stared. "No. Absolutely not. Link killed him, I saw it." Bowid laughed. "With all due respect, Link has never been trustworthy. He could have been in on it with Ganondorf the whole time." Zelda frowned angrily. "I'm returning to my room. Goodnight, council members."

The Oasis ride rocked slowly on the water of lake Hylia as Fyer, the controller, slept quietly leaning against it. He heard a splash, and his eyes widened awake. "Hm...?" He said, sleepily. It was quiet, almost eerily so. "Bloody jumping fish..." He heard something whiz through the air, and he jumped up as he saw a man in a green tunic standing on the ledge far from him. "Link?" He said. "I thought you were...wait...what are you-" He saw the arrow lodged into the ground, as the last inch of the line to the bomb attached to it burned up. A massive explosion hit, and the Oasis was destroyed, Fyer's burnt body flying through the air and into the water as what was left of the ride sank into the water. The man in green put his bow back, and walked away, leaving the fire burning on the water as screams from above echoed across the lake.

 **Hey guys! Look at that, a chapter and a half in one day! I worked insanely hard on this for literally a few hours of straight writing, deleting, and writing them again, because I really wanted to get some content to you guys. If you notice, this story has kept the tragedy rating, but added the mystery one, so I hope this gives some mysterious vibes :) Please enjoy, and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Hyrule Civil War! Reviewers will get shoutouts in each chapter, so ;)**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Tipping Point

Bowid stood at the podium, as Hylians came in slowly to the speech. Mordu sat behind Bowid, with Zelda. "See, nobody cares anymore." Zelda shook her head. "They're just scared. But this should be a beacon, a safe haven. 30 guards are stationed here, this is the safest place you could be." As nearly an hour passed, more people came to the stadium, and it was nearly full. Bowid finally called everyone to a quiet. "People of Hyrule." He began. "I am here to address the recent decline in our overall safety, the climb in crime, and the recent attack on our princess's life." He took a deep breath. "As we are all aware, there has been a steady increase in Vigilantism. This has lead to countless deaths. The penalty for such a thing can be as high as death, but...we are also running low on soldiers. So, we are offering a new program, the Vigilante Rehabilitation Act, where you may join the Hylian Army, have your offenses cleared, and all of the normal aids offered to soldiers." The crowd shuffled. "Anyone here today who is willing to announce that they have acted as a Vigilante, and can provide proof, can also get 2 thousand rupees." Men leaped up, claiming to have taken a part in the acts. Zelda smiled, looking over the crowd. "Thank you all for showing your support." Bowid said. "If you would all step aside, we can get you all sorted into your proper places!"

The rally ended, and the only people left were those who were attempting to sign up. "Now, I'm sure you all are wondering if your...safety is confirmed, even being a soldier. It is. No longer do we have madmen like Link running around, destroying castles and blowing up people. We are making Hyrule safer every day, but we need more manpower. The Vigilantism has made us leaders look like blind fools, who banished a man from Hyrule, yet let you all walk all over us. This is not the case. We will no longer stand for it. We will be meeting with other leaders to attempt to recreate our deals, and trading routes. We are all here for a reason, to live safely. You!" He pointed to one man. "Why are you here?" He coughed. "S-so my kids can be safe...?" "Well, good, because we've never been safer! What about you?" He said to another man. He was dressed in a strange vest, and he had an eye patch. "What am I here for? Ah, not much. I just want to make a difference." He pressed a button on his belt, and it began beeping. "What?" Bowid said in surprise. Zelda leaped up. "That's a bom-" The explosion cut her off, sending her flying and destroying the stage she and the rest of the higher ups were on. The flames consumed the area they were in, and the screams of the burning men filled the air as their skin boiled. Debris fell from everywhere, but no soldiers came. Most of them were caught in the explosion. Zelda kept her consciousness to see the new recruits all dead, and Bowid laying unresponsive in front of her. "Councilman..!" She said, crawling over to him. "Uh...teleprotum!" She grabbed Bowid, and their bodies teleported away, to the infirmary. She blacked out as soon as she got there.

A man in a hood and cloak stood in his cave, looking out the small carved window that looked over the training grounds. A man walked in, dropping to one knee. "Sir." He said. The Hooded Man did not respond. "The bomb went off. It struck a terrible blow. The time is coming, sir, and the army is nearly ready." "...good. The Gerudo have been a great support in this great war, but soon we won't need even them. Our time is coming, Krats. The time is very soon." The man rose from his knee. "Yes, my master." He left the cave, and the hooded figure gazed out his window. "It's quite amazing," he said to nobody. "How easy it is to manipulate Hyrule. Every time I do it, the easier it gets. This time, however, it will work. Revenge is no longer my main priority. This time, I will make them feel their own mortality. I will make them realize their death tolls, and I will make them suffer. I will succeed where Zant failed, and I will wipe Hyrule from the history books. Link is already dead, and Zelda will meet her end soon. I promise."

Zelda's eyes jolted open, and she quickly sat up. "No no no!" Said the nurse. "Your highness, you must-" "What happened?!" Zelda said frantically, breathing heavily. Mordu sat next to her, a cast on his arm. "Zelda." He said. "Calm down, we have to be reasonable." Zelda glared at him. "Someone tried to kill me! What's the count? Is Bowid-" "PRINCESS!" He said. "Stop!" Her face showed shock. "Princess, something is happening. We went to send a small squad of scouts to the Gerudo desert. Someone killed Fyer, so we're stuck. If the Gerudo are to attack, all we can do is brace ourselves, we've lost the first move." Zelda sighed. "Okay...okay, this...is too much. Where is Bowid...?" Mordu sighed. "He's recovering in his room. We're calling all soldier's back from the different regions to protect the castle, our numbers just over 1500, much smaller than what's comfortable. Something is going on, and it's honestly scary." Zelda nodded. "Um...okay. We need to plan."

The man in green walked into the cave. "Sir." He said. The hooded man turned to face him. "Ah, my friend. I assume you took out the canon?" "Of course." "Good. We've bombed the castle, and we're waiting for our ears to tell us if Zelda died or not." "Good. What is my next mission?" The hooded figure smiled under his hood. "Hyrule Castle, room 267. You'll know what to do." "Yes, my master."

Zelda sighed as she read the papers detailing the deaths in the explosion. Over 100 were killed, and 200 injured. Zelda, with a heavy heart, had to begin signing death certificates. "This is ridiculous..." She said. "Who is even doing this?! We have no idea!" Mordu nodded. "Gerudo is obviously involved, with someone blowing up the Oasis canon. I haven't the faintest clue as to who is behind it." Zelda sighed again. "With the provinces no longer trusting us, we have no resources, no backup, nothing." Mordu scratched his head. "You're right. We have nobody. Nobody will be able to help us. Perhaps we could get Shad..?" Zelda shook her head. "No, Shad was a supporter of Link, he left as soon as we-" Zelda's eyes widened. "Wait. We have someone who will help." Mordu's eyebrows rose. "Who?" Zelda smiled. "Prepare a carriage, we are going to pay a visit to a little hut on the outer skirts of Hyrule."

 **Hello everyone! I am so excited to give you this chapter, because it is really the start of the good twists! I oddly enough barely remember what's in this chapter, because I'm tired, but I'll remember in the morning ;) Shout out to RaidenFarore for the reviews and AMAZING amount of support!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	4. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful viewers!

So...I'm a bit behind pace. I'm a younger fellow, if you didn't know, and so I'm behind on school, and that's not very good at all. My mother was in the hospital for a week, and during that week, the rest of my family got pretty sick, and let me tell you, it's a lot easier to write an interesting plot than it is to take care of 3 sick children while being sick at the same time :D I should hopefully have a new chapter up in the coming week, but I sadly can't make any promises. I hope you guys are willing to wait for it, because it's getting good! I saw Batman v Superman (I watched online, I'm poor) so you might get a few references to it in the coming chapters, but nothing too much, so don't worry. Because I am so late, I can simply give you a little tease of what's to come. Zelda obviously WON'T find Link at the house, and when she finds where he really is...well, that's a secret. ;)

Please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Civil War!

-Darth Ganon


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

Zelda sat in the carriage with Mordu and 3 other guards as they traveled the path to the outside of Hyrule. Zelda hadn't informed anyone of her departure, despite Mordu arguing quite passionately against her. She of course, knew that leaving on such a short notice, it would be safer, since nobody would suspect the princess leaving, especially while in recovery from an assassination attempt. It was a 3 day ride to the small cot on the beach. Though the ride turned out to be a safe one, it was tense, and Zelda was on edge as the wooden house came into view. The beach was a spot only the richest of the rich could visit, it's perfect spot bought far before Zelda was born. There were trees perfectly placed around the edges of the beach, and Zelda's father used to say "If the Triforce were in Hyrule, this would be the one place too good for it." Zelda sighed as she looked at the house. Mordu put his hand on her's. "Princess, it's going to be just fine. There's an entire squad of soldier's in there, and he lost his fight. He won't be a problem, I promise." Zelda shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling about this. Something is off." She stepped out of the carriage, her shoes sinking into the sand. They slowly walked to the hut, and knocked, to no response. "There should be plenty of people here. No reason for no answer.." Mordu said. He took his sword out, and opened the door, slowly. Everything was in place, the book shelves, the furniture, everything. The squeak of a wheel came from within the home. "Hello?" Called someone. Mordu pointed his sword at the sound, and from the wooden hallway came a hobbled together wheel chair, with a soldier sitting in it. "P-princess!" He cried, in shock. Zelda was stunned. "What...in the world is going on here? Where is Link, where are the others?" The soldier wiped his brow. "Please, highness, sit down...we have a story to tell you." He wheeled over to her. "When...we went to take Link to the drop off point..we were ambushed." He said, breathing heavily. "We didn't see who did it, and my legs were trapped under the carriage. I crawled here, and made this chair. I was the only survivor, Link was taken to somewhere in the desert, from what I could see. I watched these hooded figures take Link there, that's all I saw." Zelda gasped. "For Din's sake.." Her voice trailed off. "And the other soldiers?" Mordu said. "They used some strange gas...to my knowledge, I'm the only survivor." Zelda sighed. "This...is bad. We have to go to the desert. Mordu, get this man back to Hyrule, we're goin-" "No we aren't!" He said. "We have had a Gerudo attack you, and the bombing, someone is obviously conspiring against you, my bet is that they are in the desert." Zelda looked out the window. "You're right." She said. Mordu blinked. "What?" Zelda nodded. "Load him into the carriage. I need a few moments to think, and we'll go back to Hyrule. You're right." Mordu shook his head. "You've never told anyone they're right..." He sighed and wheeled the soldier outside. Zelda glanced out the window, where she could see far in the distance, the tip of Aribiter's Grounds. She closed her eyes, and breathed. "Link...where are you?"

She opened the door to her room, having quietly come back from the castle. Of course, the council had been enraged at her leaving so suddenly, but Zelda silenced them, snapping on them angrily and storming off. The candles were unlit in her room, and she didn't light them as she quickly changed her clothes, and slumped in her bed, the rain hitting her window as a small amount of light poured in, the shadows of the rain drops dancing across her face. She sighed, and brushed her hair back. Her eyes shot suddenly to her chain in her corner, which was completely covered by shadows. She focused, and could see the faint outline of someone. She said nothing, as she slipped her hand to under her pillow, where a knife sat. She breathed in, slowly. In a flash, her hand lit up with a spell as her knife went down, but didn't meet it's mark, instead stabbing into the chair. "Damn it Zelda, I haven't been back for an hour and you're back to trying to kill me." "LINK?!" She said, falling back onto her rear in shock. "But, how did...what in the world?!" She yelled. Link was sitting calmly, though his clothes were torn terribly, and he was bruised all over. He breathed slowly. "Calm down, you'll wake the guards, and we really don't need that." Zelda rose her knife. "How are you here? You are supposed to be-" "Yeah, you already know that went south. And if you want to know who's trying to kill you, you should probably shut up, for the first time. Ever." Zelda was stunned. "Now..." Link said, slowly. "I'm sure you've done some sleuthing. What do you know?" Zelda sighed. "This happens too fast...I know you were taken into the desert." Link nodded. "Yeah, into Arbiter's Grounds." He said. "Someone, who I'm guessing is the leader of this whole thing, came and beat me. Badly. Left me mostly for dead. He did so every day for a few months, not sure. I only escaped this week. I could overhear some...troubling things. He stabbed me in the side so I wouldn't have any oomph. What his mistake was, was leaving the knife sticking between my ribs. I'll spare you of how painful it was to pick that up after shaking it out slowly, but I cut the chains, and limped my way out, thank the Goddesses that they had already gone. He'll be surprised when he gets back. I was lucky enough to run into Rusl, he helped me catch up on what's been happening here." Zelda nodded. Link slowly lifted himself off the chair, and Zelda could see the blood had soaked into it. "Link, you're-" Link fell, his legs buckling under him as he landed in a heap of blood and bruises, his eyes fluttering into unconsciousness.

"You need what?" Mordu said at his desk, a pile of papers in front of him. "I can't get these medical supplies, I'm tending to YOUR papers, and trying to read about the Gerudo, and-" He stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda leaned down. "The supplies, then my room. That's an order." She turned, and walked away quickly. Mordu groaned, and grabbed the list of supplies, hurrying to get them.

He opened the door to her room, closing it behind her, looking down. "Sorry, princess, the gauze wasn't wher-" He looked up. "What the hell?!" He turned, but Zelda leaped up, stopping him. "He's on our side!" Mordu stared intensely at Link's body, laying on her bed, bleeding. "Good to see you too, Mordu..." Link wheezed. Mordu stepped angrily forward, but Zelda again stopped him. "What the hell did you DO, Zelda?!" He said. "He's the enemy!" Zelda shook her head. "He's our only hope, Mordu! He was held in Arbiter's Grounds-A Gerudo Temple! Someone is-" "trying...to kill Zelda..." Link said, painfully. Zelda grabbed the supplies. "Thank you, Mordu." Zelda lit a few candles, and went to work, and Mordu sat down, saying nothing as hours went by, Zelda stitching Link's wounds carefully, occasionally requesting something from the bag of medicines. Zelda finally finished, blood covering her night dress. "You'll be okay, but you need rest." She said with a sigh. Link shook his head. "No, I need to-" "She said rest." Mordu said, calmly. "There's a perfect room for rest, it's in the dungeon, you'll lov-" "Mordu, stop." Zelda said. "Link is vital to this." Link slightly sat up. "Listen, soldier. You may no longer trust me, but I'm asking that you listen. There is someone in Hyrule Castle who is a traitor." Mordu leaped up. "That's enough! Coming back is bad enough, but lying about something that important is-" He ducked, as an unlit candle flew past him. Link sat, scowling. "Shut. Up. The leader said the source said the bomb went off successfully, though the death count was smaller than they hoped." Zelda gasped. "N-no! That's impossible! The only people who know of the toll are me, Mordu, and the council." Link frowned. "I'll be blunt then. Mordu, you want to keep your arm?" Mordu growled. "What are you sayi-" "If you're betraying Hyrule, and pretending to be on Zelda's side...I've seen every deep hole in Hyrule. I have plenty of options." Mordu didn't even respond, Link's stare weighing him down seemingly. "I wouldn't ever betray Zelda. Ever." Link's eyes calmed. "You'd better not be." Link turned to Zelda. "I overheard of two assassination attempts." Zelda nodded. "There was a Gerudo who attacked me, and the bomb." Link shook his head. "No, the bomb was separate. There was-" A knock on the door stopped him. "Highness!" A voice said. "Bowid was found murdered in his sleep!" Link sighed, and in a whisper, said "There's the second one."

 **Hey, hey, hey! I finally got another chapter out, after what felt like forever! Lots of things happen in this one, and I'm gonna be honest, I had some reservations. I didn't really want to introduce Link this early, but the story literally called for him. I couldn't Luke Skywalker this one ;) Some very exciting things are about to happen in Hyrule, and war is coming. A traitor in the ranks? Who is the leader who tortured Link? Is Mordu secretly working for him? Who knows? Me? Why yes I do! Anyways, one last note...Link may be a bit darker in this one. He's heavily injured, and is legitimately desperate. In the next chapter, I will explore the anger he still holds towards Zelda, and how he doesn't want to work with her-but has to. I'm so excited for it! Shoutouot to RaidenFarore for the amazing support, and ZabooZelda for reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter of the The Legend of Zelda: The Civil War!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dusk

Link remained on Zelda's bed, sleeping for a few hours as Zelda confirmed with the coroner that Bowid had been killed. Mordu, though angered, agreed to guard Link's bed. Zelda returned, and confirmed it to Link and Mordu. Link, still unable to stand, scowled angrily. "We need to increase the security of the castle. I'm sure that whatever the plan was, it's going to happen soon." Mordu shook his head. "Look, you were beaten badly, your friend had just died, you could have been hearing things. We can't even trust that you're not part of this." Link glared at him. "Get out of this room." Zelda went to talk. "I said get out." Mordu stood up. "Make me, big man." Zelda stood up with him. "Mordu, go get some air. That is a direct order." Mordu slammed his fist on the desk next to him, and stormed from the room, curses escaping his mouth. As the door slammed behind him, an awkward silence filled the room. "He's just..upset. He's done a lot for me, and I suppose he feels threatened by you." Link scoffed. "He shouldn't." He turned over, and closed his eyes. "Link..." She walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. "I..thank you. Hyrule would have been destroyed if it weren't for you. I shouldn't have allowed the law to-" "Stop. Now." He said, sitting up. "I don't care about the law. I don't even care about you. I didn't come back for you, I came back for MY land. I was raised from Hyrule's most poor corners. You never had someone tell you no. I broke my hands once stopping a goat from stampeding the mayor. You broke your people by killing their hero. I came back for Hyrule, because I still owe it. I wouldn't be the man I was today without Hyrule. I came back for Hyrule, and I came back for Stark. He DIED to keep the ideals of Hyrule alive, and you can be damn sure I will do the same." Zelda looked down. "I hope that's a hint of emotion. Goodnight." He turned over once again, and went to sleep as Zelda left the room, ashamed of her actions.

"Master, we have news." Said the man in green, his face covered with a black mask. Before him, sat the hooded man, sitting in his throne in front of a large window, two armored guards standing next to him, his eyes glowing from under his hood. "Link has returned, I already know this. I have felt it. He is no longer important, he can't stop what will happen. I have seen the future, and the future does not include him. Keep a close eye on him, and if he leaves the castle, take him out." "..yes my master." He turned to walk away. "I sense the hesitation in you." He hissed at the man in green. "You are the black knight. You exist because I willed you to. Remember who your allegiance lies to." The Black Knight said nothing. "..of course, master. He means nothing to me." "Good." "By the grace of what you've done for me, I will succeed." "Perhaps. We shall see." He turned around in his chair, and looked out the window. "The army will march tomorrow. Link must be dead beforehand." The Black Knight bowed. "Yes, my lord." He walked from the room. The hooded man laughed.

Zelda walked down a long corridor with paintings of princesses of the past. This was luckily the only section of the castle that was left unharmed from Ganondorf and Midna's battle, because it was an underground bunker, known to only the royal family of Hyrule. At the end of the corridor, was a door, locked securely. Zelda reached to the necklace around her neck, and pulled a key out, unlocking the door and stepping in. Inside the room, was a large pedestal, rusted and covered in vines from years of decay. Sitting on top of it, were 3 perfect stones, green, red, blue, all hovering peacefully. Zelda kneeled before it, praying silently. A few moments later, her eyes opened. "Goddesses, please send me the guidance I need to lead my country...I've been shaken, I fear I've lost my wisdom..." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I've wronged my hero...I've ruined my lands, and I don't know how to stop this war..." She began to sob quietly. "But you also helped bring about peace." Said a voice from above her. She looked up, and before her was the stunning princess of the past, her body slightly transparent and blue. "W-what?" Zelda said, falling to her knees. The ghostly princess smiled kindly. "I am here to guide you, Princess Zelda the 6th. I am Queen Zelda, or the 5th princess of Hyrule. I have watched over you for all of your life, keeping you safe; a guardian angel of sorts." Zelda's tears kept falling. "P-please..I need your guidance.." The queen smiled. "Zelda...you are worrying too much. Link has always taken care of himself, all you need to do is make sure you are Zelda, not what Zelda needs to be. You need to break away, breathe. You survived the last war, and you survived this one. You must rally your people to stand and fight against this evil, and be glad it isn't Ganondorf." Zelda gasped. "You know..?" "Of course I do. But I am not allowed to speak of such things, even to you. But this is in fact a great Evil, one with motive. In his era, he considered himself a god, and has certainly found a way to continue past death. Link must face this evil, alone, as he did before." Zelda breathed heavily. "So...I just need to..." "Go back to who you are. Look inside yourself Zelda. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place again as a good, strong leader. Remember who you are. You are my descendant, and you are the one true bearer of The Triforce of Courage..." Her body began to fade. "W-wait!" "I trust in you, Zelda...the Triforce calls to you...let it in." Zelda stood, and reached for her, but in a flash, she was gone, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts, and tears in the room with pictures of her ancestors all around her.

Link used a fire poker as a cane, limping through the silent hallways at night, hoping not to be seen. Each creak made him cringe as he loudly walked to a balcony, breathing in the fresh air. He stayed there, leaning against the railing as he breathed in the clean air. "Hyrule.." He said with a sigh. "How I've truly missed you." "You know, Hyrule missed you too." Link turned, to see Mordu there behind him, a knife drawn. Link's eyes widened as his grip tightened around his cane. "I thought you were an intruder. I'm not going to attack you, Zelda would have my head." He said, sheathing his blade. Link sighed in relief. "I'm not going to deny this, Link. I hate you. But Hyrule does not. When I trained under your supervision, I looked up to you as a hero, but now...you are a law breaking tyrant who is able to make even Zelda upset. You are ignorant, and stubborn, and you make people join your cause." "Well I'm glad you spend so much time thinking about me." Link said, scoffing. Mordu frowned. "But your influence on others is what saved Hyrule before. And..I respect that. If the time calls for it, I would follow you into battle. But if it didn't, I'd beat you until you realize what you've done." He moved out of the entry way of the balcony. "Back to Zelda's room. Now." Link laughed. "You certainly love being in control. Pity you're Zelda's guard, you'll get no control over anything." Mordu grabbed Link's arm, stopping him from walking past him. "Listen to me, if you don't shut up, I can have your body in a river on the other side of Hyrule. Link stared at him with a heavy stare. "Threaten me again, and I will kill you. I am tired, and I'm getting old. You don't have any idea who I am, or what I've done and seen. I have fought gods, and all I want is to keep my country safe. You, Zelda, the council, all love control. When fire is raining from the sky, the only control that matters is that in the arm that holds the shield. Once you have the responsibility of an entire people, you can threaten me. Until then, know your place, SOLDIER." And with that, he pushed past a stunned Mordu, and limped back to Zelda's room, and went to sleep. Mordu remained standing there, in shock, as the wind blowed against his face. He turned, and looked into the night. On top of a building, he noticed there was a man standing. "Hey, you aren't supposed to-" and arrow shot straight at him, which he narrowly dodged. "What?! Zelda!" He said, running back into the castle, as the man leaped up, a rope being tossed from his hand, and hooking to the balcony. The man leaped onto it, and stepped into the castle, closing the door behind him, his green tunic shimmering as he unsheathed his sword, his black mask covering the evil smile spreading across his face.

 **Hello everyone! God, this chapter was so hard to write, honestly. I'm making a lot of bold decisions, and having to perhaps alter some characters, such as Link. He's growing dark, and desperate, knowing that war is coming, and so is something else. I hope you all enjoy this, and understand the decisions I made. This story is coming to somewhat of and end quite soon, with only a few chapters remaining...I hope everyone likes it! And to answer a review, I too wanted to save Link, but I knew that while he would return, he would be unable of barely moving...so how is he going to defend himself against the Black Knight? Who even is under the mask, and why would Link mean anything to him? And that whole Zelda-meets-Zelda thing...weird huh?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Civil War!**


	7. Update

**Hey guys!**

 **So, the story is currently undergoing changes, that are pretty drastic. I realized that, despite the name, the story isn't really a war between Link and Zelda, it's what happens afterwords, and how it leaves Hyrule vulnerable to...well, you'll find out. If you didn't know, the last chapter introduced some more magical elements, with the ghost of Zelda appearing to the current one. It's still going to be a war between the bad guys, who you lovely viewers will learn more about soon, and Hyrule, but Link and Zelda are still hesitant to work with each other. I really would love some feedback on this, and I want to hear what you guys want. My most vocal supporter, RaidenFarore, once said he wanted a pissed off villain, and I'll say it here, the villain has intense motive...but you won't learn ALL of it in this story. ;) I have 2 more stories currently being planned out for this little saga, with a prequel and a final sequel planned for it. For now, I'd like to give you guys a little tease of the next chapter. It's really a tipping point, with the armies of evil about to march upon Hyrule, with Link, Zelda, and Mordu facing a pretty bad problem in Hyrule Castle. Link investigates whoever the traitor to Hyrule is, and the fight between the Black Knight occurs, giving a few hints to HIS backstory. The big fight IS coming, but it'll be between the armies of Hyrule, and the Army from Arbiters. Will Link lead them, or not? And what about the hooded man, who do YOU think it is? Please, please review, and tell me what you think! For the viewers who don't have an account, you don't need one to review ;) Thank you all for staying with me, and I hope you don't hate the changes! ;-;**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dawn

Link heard a thump and Mordu yelling, and it woke him from his sleep. He grabbed the fire poker, and opened the door. The hallway was silent, and Mordu sat on the floor against the wall. "Mordu?" Link said, looking at him. He didn't respond. Link's eyes widened, and without thinking, he ducked back into the room as the wind blew by him. "An arrow?" He said, stumbling. He closed the door, and limped to the window, busting it open and stepping out as the door broke open. Link flung himself over the railing, and summoned every ounce of willpower to grab onto the vines below, his body slamming into the wall painfully. He quickly scaled down it, as an arrow whizzed by his head, Link landing hard on his legs, a yell of pain escaping his mouth. He had no weapons, and began to fear what the outcome would be as his assailant landed behind him. Link turned, and faced him. "Link. I've been looking forward to this." The dark warrior said, pulling a long sword from his sheathed back. Link grunted. "And you are?" "I am the Black Knight." Link looked around carefully. There was a suit of armor with a sword on the wall to his left, but he doubted he'd be able to make it. "You have nowhere to go. I've waited a long time for this moment." Link began to talk, but stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. "What did you just say?" The Black Knight said nothing, staying still for a moment before leaping forward with his sword, Link barely sidestepping fast enough. His hand slid up the fire poker, and swung it expertly, it slamming into the side of the Black Knight's helmet, his foe grunting as he stumbled back. Link readied his stance. "Now, who are you?" The Black Knight's face rose, revealing a crack in the helmet. "It doesn't matter." He leaped at Link, slamming into him and taking him to the ground, Link shouting in pain. "Get off of me!" He pushed his assailant off of him, and painfully rolled over, but the Black Knight's foot slammed into Link's face, busting his mouth open. Link's vision began to blur as the dark warrior stood up. "I've waited a long time indeed." He rose his sword. "Hyrule will finally fall, and it's your failure, Link. You failed Hyrule, you failed Zelda, and you failed Stark." His sword went above his head, but all Link saw as his consciousness faded was a blast of blinding light and the figure of a goddess running to him. His eyes closed as he heard his name being called over and over again.

"I've waited a long time for this moment."

Link's eyes widened suddenly, air flooding his lungs as he sat up. Surrounding his body were the remnants of fairy dust. His eyes shifted to the light, where he looked around. He was back in Zelda's room, and Zelda sat next to him, bottle in hand. "Wh...what happened?!" He yelled, energy filling his body that he'd been missing for months. "Calm down, Link." Zelda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He attacked me, and he said-" "Link, stop." She said, looking into his eyes. His breathing calmed. "Okay...what happened?" Zelda breathed slowly. "I...went somewhere and talked to...an adviser. I got some great advice from them, and I heard you yelling from behind my tower, and I saw you below that man, ready to die, so I attacked him with magic. He went into a rage of sword slashes at me, and I had to hit him with everything I had in order to stop him. Eventually, he threw down a pellet of gas, and disappeared. You were bleeding badly, so I went and got a fairy." Link breathed in slowly. "You...saved my life?" Zelda just smiled slightly. "I owe you more than that, you know that." Link sighed. "Well...thank you." Zelda nodded. "Zelda, there...was something about him." "I felt it too." "He seemed so familiar..." Zelda nodded. She stood up slowly. "I'm...going to have to inform the council that you've returned. It's our only hope. If there's going to be an attack, we'll need someone capable of leading our men, and...that's you, Link." Link sighed. "Before you do that..I have to do something." He stood up slowly, rising above Zelda. "I need my things." Zelda nodded. She went to get them, but stopped at the door. "I'm so sorry about Stark. I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking straight." Link sighed. "I want to forgive you, Zelda. Maybe one day, I will. But...not today. After all this blows over...I think I'll go out to Snowpeak. Make a little grave for him, and...live out the rest of my days there." Zelda gasped. "As in-" "Retire." He said. "I'm tired of all this. Now please...my sword." Zelda paused. "I'll be right back." She left. Link sat down, and looked at Zelda's bedside table, where a small green piece of fabric hung from her drawer. He pulled it out, and smirked. "My old hat." He took his current torn one off, and slipped the old one on, smiling. Zelda opened the door, holding a roll of leather. "This is so heavy..." She sat them on the bed, and Link unrolled it. He took a moment to take it in. "You know..I've missed these." He took his tunic, and put it over his torn, blooded one, and slowly grabbed the Master Sword, and strapped it to his back, and his shield joined it. His pouch went around his belt, and he smiled. "Like the old days." He turned to Zelda. "How did Bowid die?" Zelda looked puzzled. "His throat was cut in his sleep..." Zelda said. Link smirked. "Let's see about that."

Link snuck on the top of Hyrule Castle, leaping silently from building to building, until he landed on a balcony. He looked at the door, numbered 267. He carefully opened it, and gazed in. The room was furnished and clean, with golden handles on the drawers and thick fur coats on the rack. "Looks like Bowid was living lavishly..." He said, walking to a candle, lighting it. Bowid's bed was untouched, no sign of blood, and nothing giving any evidence of anything having happened. Link frowned. "Well, that answers that..." He turned,but stopped as he heard a creaking come from above him, on the roof. He silently took out his sword, creeping to the window. He breathed in slowly, and in a flash, grabbed the door frame, and swung his body up and onto the roof, where a Gerudo sat, two swords in hands. Not missing a beat, the girl leaped at Link, who was knocked off balance, and fell of the roof onto the balcony. The Gerudo came down with swords, but Link slashed as hard as he could, knocking the swords out of her hand, and her body into the railing. He grabbed her, slamming her into the metal bars, bending them. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed. She said nothing. "Fine." Link grabbed her, and threw her body over the side, a scream escaping her mouth as her body neared the ground. The sound of a chain unraveling filled the air, and a sharp pain in her leg caused her to cry out. "O-okay!" She yelled up, where Link held his Clawshot, firmly in her leg, from the balcony. Her body jerked up, and she flew back to him, blood pouring from her leg as he picked her up from over the edge, and pinned her against the wall. "Where do you come from, and who is your master?!" She whimpered. "You...will die, Hero of Twilight. He will return, and he will cause you great pain..." "WHO?!" He said, grabbing the claws and squeezing, causing her to scream. "O-okay!" She said, tears filling her eyes. "W-we simply call him Master, but...the generals call him the God of The Dark." Link frowned. "Who?" The Gerudo's eyes jumped to the sky, where the moon was high. "I have failed him." She reached into her belt, grabbing a small dagger, which went straight to her neck. "No!" Link said as the Gerudo choked on blood. "...death..to Hyrule..." Link grunted in anger, ripping the bloody claws from her leg, and slamming her body over the edge, huffing with anger.

"You what?!" Zelda said, sitting beside the knocked out Mordu. "I let her die." Zelda shook her head. "Another Gerudo?" Link nodded. "Whoever the hooded man is, he's powerful. I think...Ganondorf could have returned..." Zelda shook her head slowly. "He's..not Ganondorf." Link frowned. "What?" Zelda sighed. "I spoke with..an ancestor of mine. In the halls of remembrance. She told me that this person, he's likely possessing the hooded man. It's a powerful entity of darkness, and not to be underestimated." Link sighed. "What if we lose this one?" Zelda paused. "That's not...an option." Link sighed. "There's no way we make it out alive. They KNEW I was going to investigate Bowid. I'm pretty sure he was the traitor the whole time." "There's no proof of that.." "He's not dead. The Gerudo was there, on the roof. Waiting for me. Have you informed the council?" Zelda nodded. "I had to scream at the grand council woman, but she agreed to let you lead the army should you need to." Link sighed in relief. "Well, then. I guess it's time to rally the soldiers. We need to ensure the safety of the castle. If you can give me 48 hours, I can probably get some aid from Darbus, and maybe Rusl. But I need time." "Then you'll have it." Link turned to leave, but stopped. "I still can't forgive you." He said, looking down. Zelda sighed. "Link, we don't have to worry about that..." "We do. What about the law? I won't be able to retire instantly. There's still work to be done, I'll have to act on my own." "We...can come to an agreement." Link scoffed. "Think about what you just said. I'll talk to you in a few days." He closed the door behind him, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

"Master..." The Black Knight said, kneeling before the back of his dark master. "I...engaged Link." His master said nothing. "And-" "GENERAL!" He said, turning around, his eyes glowing red. "You failed to carry out the simplest of attacks, and why?!" His hand rose, and slammed against the Knight's face, completely shattering his mask and sending him sailing across the room, into the shadows. "I gave you a **PURPOSE!** " He walked angrily across the room, picking up his soldier by his neck, holding his face in the shadows. "He means nothing to you, eh?" "N-n-no maste...r..." He said. The hooded man dropped him, and walked back to his throne, sitting down, breathing calmly now. "Then why..did..you..fail?" "Zelda aided him..." The man frowned under his hood. "Did he see your face?" "I...I don't think so..." "Good. We don't need him snooping that far. We must now change our strategy. Inform the other generals to march now. I will join you. I sense Link is leaving the castle as we speak, and we must strike while the iron is hot." He stood up, and looked at the Black Knight. "I gave you your abilities. You know I can take them away." "Y-yes master..." "Good. It is time for revenge. We head for Hyrule."

 **Alright, there it is! This is the first chapter that gives a little bit of information about some things, but you guys will still have to wait for the next chapter, where almost everything will be revealed! The armies are marching, and war is coming, but Link will be off somewhere else! Will he get back in time, or will Hyrule fall before he can even act? Who is the God of The Dark, and who is the Black Knight? Find out in the next chapter, muyahahaha! Thank you to all of my viewers who have been through the whole thing, and thank you for your patience! It's gonna pay off ;)**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **P.S. I'm considering giving you guys the slightest, smallest little tease of the prequel! All you have to do is PM me, and favorite this story, and BOOM! You'll find a small little tease about the prequel! ;D**


	9. Chapter 6 Part One

Chapter 6: The Awakening part one

Zelda scurried about as soldier's came from all directions to a place in Hyrule Field, all forming tight ranks. Mordu and another general allowed each soldier to enter, ensuring optimal safety. Zelda was using every card she had, unlocking the vaults to get as many weapons as she could for her soldiers to use, requiring ranches to send a few horses each, and paying the smiths overtime to create catapults on the field. Hours went by, and she sent scouts out to send warning should the attacking army arrive. As the last few soldiers arrived, Zelda looked over her army. It was small, only in the lower 4000s, and Zelda hoped it was enough. Most of the soldiers were confused as to what was happening, and Zelda stepped up on the hill. "My army of Hyrule!" She said, getting their attention. "I am afraid to tell you that we've all been tricked. For some time now, there has been a conspiracy to destroy Hyrule as we know it. To what extent, we don't know. But there have been assassination attempts, bombing, and even traitors among us. Our grand councilmen, Bowid, was one such person." The soldier's all talked among themselves, in surprise. "I know, this comes as a surprise. But...it's true. Our allies are limited, and we need to act quickly if Hyrule is to even survive. We have gotten extremely lucky, and...Link has returned to lead you." The soldiers gasped, and looked at Zelda. "You banished him!" One said. "Yes..." She answered. "But not everything was as it seemed. Link was captured, and tortured, but he came back, for Hyrule! I have asked many things of you in the past, but I beg you now, please, when he returns...follow him into battle, and you will see victory!" The troops agreed, crying in agreement at their princess. "And we will-" "Princess Zelda!" Dredun, a scout said, riding up the hill on his horse. "We've spotted the army, and they're already in Hyrule as we speak!" Zelda turned to her army. "Generals, you know what to do!" She ran to Dredun. "How many?" She asked. "Princess, it's insane. I'm going to guess around 7 thousand, more than half are...well..." "Yes?" "Undead." Zelda swallowed hard. "Well...that's unfortunate..." "The others are Gerudo soldiers, as well..." Zelda looked scared. "Well...if Link can come back with the Gorons, we may stand a chance...I hope."

The Master rode upon a grand black horse, his cloak blowing in the wind, a fearsome mask upon his face. His army marched silently, the only sound being that of the bones moving in sync, and the ground shaking beneath them. The Black Knight rode beside him, not speaking. "If you can't kill him, I will kill you instead." He told his apprentice. He didn't look up, but instead said just "Yes, my master." The master smiled under his mask. "It's been so long. I will finally exact my revenge on the Hero." He pulled a sword hilt from under his cloak, and a small pouch, opening it up. Inside, was a small red crystal, with black veins inlaid upon it. He opened a portion of the hilt, and slid the crystal inside, before discarding the pouch, and attaching the hilt to his belt. "He will meet my blade once more."

Link sat in the council of Gorons, where they all spoke quickly. Darbus sat in the center, a long red cape on his back. "We are happy to hear you are back, brother." He said, stroking his chin. "But we are not sure we can follow you into battle. Our people are in a grand position, not needing to send provisions to the castle. She betrayed you, why work for her?" Link sighed. "I'm not working for her, I'm working for Hyrule. I never fought FOR Zelda, I always fought for my country, my land. Hyrule is my life. I would have died for it 100 times over, and I don't believe I will now. But Hyrule needs your help." Darbus stood, and turned away. "I'm sorry, Link." "*I* need your help." Darbus stopped. "You once told me you were in debt to me, Darbus. I beg of you, I need your help." Darbus sighed. "My people may not be able to help. But I can get a squad of 15, and we will aid you. I promise." Link sighed in relief. "Thank you, my brother. I am now in your debt." He laughed. "I haven't won your war, so don't say that just yet."

Zelda stood still as Mordu fastened her armor on, and attached her rapier to her belt. She breathed in slowly, as she began to feel the earth shake slightly. "Princess." Dredun called down. "About 500 yards away." Zelda sighed. "I'm going to try to talk to whoever he is. I need a horse." Mordu went away to get her horse, and she looked at the tactically placed soldiers of her armies. She looked to the ring above the sky that was Death Mountain, and hoped to the Goddesses above that Link would arrive in time to give her the leadership and support she needed. Because as of now, she was the one who was going to lead them into battle. "Princess." Mordu said, walking up with Zelda's large white horse. She mounted it, and adjusted her crown. Mordu and another general mounted beside her, and they trotted forward, up the hill to meet their enemies. Zelda's jaw opened slightly as the sight of thousands of skeletal warriors. She noticed large catapults with explosives attached to them, as well, and she hoped it was for terrain, not her men. "Well, this sucks." Mordu said bluntly. "Yes. It does."

"And there she is." The Master said, looking straight at the small figure on a horse far ahead of them. "Link isn't there beside her, which means we still have a distinct advantage. Faster!" His soldiers sped up, their bony bodies moving in sync quickly as they marched forward, their swords and spears clinking with each step. "At last." The Master said. "Hyrule will fall, as it has been well overdue to. Hundreds of years, thousands even, before me, have built up to this moment. Hyrule will end in fire, and the fire will be quenched in blood. And we will take what's left."

Zelda waited there until the armies, and their leader, where at the bottom of the giant hill she stood on. "Greetings, outsiders." She said. The leader looked up at her, his plain black mask covering anything and everything. "I am here to attempt to perhaps strike an agreement with you, and-" "No." The leader said in a surprisingly loud voice. Zelda swallowed hard. "War is not needed here." "Of course it is." He responded. "Go back to your army. You're safe there, for at least the time it takes me to get there. Forward." His armies began to march, an Zelda's eyes widened in fear. "Prepare, men!" She called down, and rode down to them, where she listened closely.

"Forward!" The master called. "Have zero mercy, and kill until you die! Hyrule will finally be ours!"

"Fight strong, my soldiers of Hyrule!" Zelda called. "Protect your land until the last breath!"

The skeletons ran over the hill, charging with their spears, and the generals called for the same resistance, men running forward with swords, shields, and spears. Zelda unsheathed her sword, and looked at Mordu. "Good luck, my friend." She, and her army, charged forward with a point of her sword, and the battle truly began. In a flash, the two armies met with the force of two bolts of lighting, a loud slam being heard across the field as spears met flesh, and swords met bone. For a moment, Hyrule had the upper hand, but lost in in an instant as the undead charged over her men, and attacked. Zelda threw spells from her hand, blasting back 10 skeletons at a time, but 30 more took each 10s places, and she felt overwhelmed as her men met them with fear and swords. Men fell around her, and skeletons came at her, but she shot and cut them away with anger as she saw the leader, on foot, not armed, using his fists to expertly dodge and punch and kick her men in fatal places, them dropping around him like flies to a flame. She charged forward at him, and shot a blast of light from her hand, which hit him directly, sending him flying back, though he landed-on his feet. As Zelda's horse neared him, he raised a hand, and grunted in struggle, and to her horror, her horse's neck snapped loudly, and she was flung forward, over her horse, and hit the ground hard. The Master allowed her to get up, and she shot another blast, which he side-stepped. "You greatly disappoint me." He said, reaching his hand out. Zelda felt herself get punched, and she fell back. "My quarrel is not with you." He walked away, punching and kicking the wave of men that ran to defend their princess. Zelda got back up. "But my quarrel is with YOU!" She yelled, raising both hands, picking him up with her mind, and slamming him back down. He grunted in anger, but Zelda held him down. "You think you would be able to...simply take my land?!" Her hair was a mess as she picked him back up, and slammed him back down. He grunted in pain this time. "Well, you're gravely mistaken!" She picked him back up, and lowered her hands, but they were forcefully stopped. He was resisting her magic. His legs landed upon the ground, and she stopped him from walking forward. He grunted, and she felt her mind being invaded by his. "Your magic..is nothing to me, Zelda. I am...a god!" Zelda flew back, her head burning, as she landed hard on her back. She could see men falling all around her, as The Master towered above her. Then she saw him. He rode to the battle on that beautiful horse, his sword shining in the evening sun, with Gorons rolling behind him. His face was full of anger and a small amount of fear.

Link rode forward. "Go, go! He's got Zelda!" He broke from the group, and went towards Zelda. The Master saw him, and stretched his hand out to Epona, but Zelda countered it, locking onto his telekinesis, and stopping it, as Link's horse slammed into him, sending him flying back. "Soldiers!" Link yelled over the battle. "S ranks, now! Reth battalion, form a shield wall!" He yelled, slashing through skeletons as he protected Zelda. The Gorons slammed through the monsters, and Darbus unrolled, his grand form breaking the swords being hit against him. Link got off Epona, and helped Zelda up. "We've got this." His ears perked up, and he slashed his sword back at the speed of light, to Epona, where his sword stopped an arrow that was aimed for her. He stared in anger as he saw the Black Knight with a bow, which he dropped, unsheathing his sword. The Master stood behind him. Zelda looked at Link. "I can hold the leader, get the knight." Link nodded. The Master whispered to the knight "Kill. Him."

 **Whaaaat? PART ONE?! That's right, this chapter is so large, it's going to be a two parter! War has begun! SO much is happening in this chapter, it's kinda crazy! I'm gonna keep this short, because I gotta get back to writing, but I hope you guys are excited! I think this'll have one more chapter after part two, but who knows? ;)**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	10. Chapter 6 Part Two

Chapter 6: The Awakening Part Two

Link strode forward, as did the Black Knight. Zelda and The Master circled each other, before disappearing into the battle. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, who the hell are you?" Link asked, spinning his sword. The Black Knight said nothing. "Fine." Link leaped towards him, their swords meeting with a loud clang. Link quickly took another heavy strike, knocking the Black Knight off balance, but only for a moment, where Link stepped forward, and the Knight swung at his chest, where Link dodged, spinning around and kicking him in the head. "Who are you?! I know you, I recognize you!" The Black Knight grunted. "No you don't!" He leaped up, slashing his sword at Link's, where Link stumbled. The Knight kicked forward, knocking Link back, but Link instantly reacted, slashing at the knight, cutting through his tunic, drawing blood. He looked at his blade, where a small amount of black blood sat. "Who...are you?!" The Black Knight slammed into him, and they fell to the ground, where the knight punched him repeatedly. Link punched back, knocking the knight off of him, where Link grabbed him by his mask, and kicked him, the mask coming off in his hand. "Who are you! Tell me no-" He stopped. The battle slowed around him, as all sound left his ears. Arrows whizzed by, but he didn't see them, focusing on the face he saw. Link's jaw opened. His face stared in confusion, shock, and horror. "Stark?" He said, looking at the knight. His face was gaunt, unlike the Stark he knew, but it was undoubtedly his friend. His eyes were sunken and had a tint of yellow, which stared almost evily at Link. "STARK?!" He screamed, as the knight stood slowly. "Yes." Came a voice from behind him. The Master stod, holding Zelda, unconcious, by her neck. "I brought him back, Link. For the simple reason of torturing you. Of course, he failed to kill you the first time, because he couldn't shake his care for you. But that matters not."

He tossed Zelda's limp body aside, and pulled out the sword hilt. Link stared angrily, gripping his sword. "Why do you hate me?! What did I ever do to you?!" The Master smiled. "It doesn't matter. It's time to die, hero. Finally." He pressed a switch, and the hilt exploded in a line of fire, which formed into a crackling black and red blade, made of fire. In inhuman speed, he ran at Link, slamming his powerful magic weapon into the Master Sword, sending Link falling backwards. Link was unable to speak, barely defending himself from the bombardment of attacks from the Master, as The Knight watched, unmoving. Link rolled out of the way, the fiery blade hissing as it cut through the ground. It began to rain, and Link noticed his army was actually winning. "S-stark!" He said, deflecting another hit. "My friend is still in there! You have to-" He grunted, The Master pressing his attack. "-see that this isn't right!" The Master yelled, knocking Link down with a strike. "Your friend is gone! He was weak, and foolish, like his captain, so I remade him!" Link shook his head. "Stark had unbreakable morals!" The Master punched him, sending Link falling back. Stark looked between Link, and The Master, who rose his sword, Link below him, defenseless. Something in him snapped, and he stepped forward. "Wait!" He said, and the Master glared at him. "Nothing will take this moment from me! You are useless now!" He outstretched his hand, using his mind as he pulled Stark towards him, stabbing his sword deep into his chest, it sizzling as a guttural grunt came from Stark's mouth. "You are a disappointment!" He again rose Stark up, throwing him far into the air, as Link watched in horror, unable to move as Stark's body landed in Hyrule castle. The Master turned back to Link, before screaming "Launch the bombs!" Two Gerudo ran to one of the catapults, and launched it, a large bomb soaring through the air, and into Hyrule Castle, it exploding and sending debris everywhere.

Zelda woke up, surrounded by bodies and bones. She leaped up, and Skeletons noticed, charging at her. Just then, Darbus landed in front of her, slamming the attackers away. "Highness." He said, turning around, and bowing. "We need to leave. We may be winning, but the castle is being assaulted. We need to get you to a safe location." Zelda shook her head. "No, Link has to-" "Link can handle himself, with all due respect. Hyrule has survived without a hero, but they adore their princess. You must get to safety." Zelda hesitated, but agreed, letting Darbus charge through the hordes and grabbed Zelda, leaping across Hyrule field, where he put Zelda in a cave, telling her to wait for his return. Of course, she didn't and snuck out of the cave, running as fast as she could, back to the battle.

Link rushed The Master, striking with anger as he pressed the attack, sparks of fire flying with each landing blow. "What-" CLASH "did-" CLASH "I-" CLASH "Do to you?!" He said, knocking the man down, his sword's blade disappearing He pointed his sword at him, huffing with anger. "Tell me...why the hell you're after me...!" Link said angrily. The man was breathing heavily. "You..have done nothing to me." The man said. "Your ancestors, however...are a different story. They would pay for all eternity for what they have done. You are no exception." He raised his hand, and Link flew back, dropping his sword. The man got up, his sword hilt flying into his hand as he ignited it, raising it up. A sudden shout made him turn, to see Zelda's fireball heading straight toward him. He extended his hand, and the air became thick as the fireball suddenly stopped, being held in place by his mind. Link and Zelda stared in awe as he closed his fist, and the fireball dissipated. For a moment, he bent over, exhausted, and Link leaped up, grabbing his sword, and running, not even looking as his blade sliced completely through his foe. Link stopped, and turned. The man didn't move. "If you think this is over..." He said, grunting. "You are very wrong." He turned to Link. "I will find you, in your darkest place, and I will rip your heart out and suck the meat from your bones. I am the great Hero Killer, and you have sealed your own fate. I am Caesus. I am the God of Darkness. I am alive once more." His clothes fell in a heap, leaving no body behind. "What?" Link said in complete confusion. Where the man who had done all of this had been, was just a pile of clothes. "He teleported?" Link said, approaching the robes carefully. Zelda shook her head. "Nobody is powerful enough to teleport while possessing someone. But..nobody is powerful enough to stop a fireball mid air, either..." Link carefully rose his foot, before stepping on the clothes. Suddenly, a large black apparition shot from the pile, knocking Link back and into the air. It floated through the air, two glowing eyes appearing in them. It, for a moment, took a form of a warrior clothed in black, a silver mask over his face, before exploding in fire, consuming Link and Zelda, as well as any unfortunate soldiers in the area. Link had his shield over his eyes, but as the smoke settled, he realized he and Zelda were in a shield of hers, safe. "Did we just win? Was it that easy?" Zelda said. Link said nothing, looking ahead to the second catapult. "Zelda, listen to me. We've won. Don't look for me. The people will believe in you. I have to go." He ran back, straight for the castle. "And I'm sorry." He called back. Zelda was shocked and confused, until she saw the black mist, consuming a skeleton, it's eyes becoming a deep red. The Gerudo and Skeletons fell in hundreds and the others began to retreat, accepting their loss, but the skeleton stood still, as it looked straight at Zelda, about to pull the lever of the catapult.

Link ran into the debris ridden castle, scanning the area. "Stark! Stark, I'm here!" He called out, searching for his friend. His eye flashed over something, running straight to it, a pile of debris with a gloved hand. Link ran to it, climbing the pile of broken stones, and his eyes became sad as he saw the body. "Buddy..." He said, kneeling down to the unmoving body. "You in there at all...?" A small cough came from the body, as it's eyes opened. They were less yellow, and slightly wet. "My captain...oh, captain..." He said. "Are you...?" "I...I broke..from his spell..." Stark said, wheezing. "I...only have...a few minutes...the..undead spell is...fading.." Link held his body. "I'm not leaving you. Not this time. We will share this fate." Stark sighed. "I'm sorry...for my failure at..the mansion.." Link shook his head. "The greatest hero sacrifices things for the greater good, and you did that." "Does...it matter now...?" He said, looking up. "T-the master...his name..is Caesus..he..is a..." He coughed, clenching his hand over the gaping hole in his chest. "A god...you can't...hope to stop him..." Link looked at Stark. "Why does he hunt me?" Stark coughed harder now. "He..." His eyes began to grey over. "S-stark! Soldier, stay with me!" Stark's mouth curved to a slight smile. "Goodbye for good...my captain...my king." His eyes grayed completely, a small breath escaping his mouth as his body went limp. Link sat for a moment, his heart falling as he let loose, tears falling from his face as he sobbed. "NO!" He screamed. "I HAD HIM BACK!" He punched a large stone, shattering it and blooding his fist. "And you..took him from me..." He scooped up Stark's body, and stood up, carrying him slowly through the castle. He heard screaming coming from outside, and he recognized it. "Zelda?" "LINK!" She screamed. "The bomb, it's coming! Get out!" Link looked at Stark, and then to the end of the long walkway that lead to the field. Zelda was far away, but they both could see each other. He looked at her, and back to Stark. "Goodbye, princess."

Zelda ran as fast as she could, seeing Link standing still in the walkway. "Link! What are you doing?!" She saw the catapult launch, and the bomb soar through the air. Time stopped as she saw Link mouth to her, standing still. The bomb hit the walls with a thunderous noise, shaking the very ground as it exploded, consuming the walls and stones and towers in a fiery explosion. The archway above Link collapsed, and fell, Link looking directly at Zelda as a kind smile spread on his face. "I forgive y-" The fiery rocks slammed on him, a heap of dust covering the air as the ground shook from the fire and the landing boulders. Zelda's voice couldn't be heard as her senses dulled, her left hand burning as she collapsed to her knees. She could hear her name being called, and she fell into someone's arms as her mind blacked.

"The death toll was more than half of your army, and the castle is in ruins." Mordu said to Zelda, laying in bed with a bandage on her head. They were in her half collapsed room, where Mordu carried her. "But...we won. The Gorons, it turned out, did come, and collected the runaway enemies, but no...glowing skeleton was reported." Zelda had tears on her face. "Mordu..." "I know, princess. I know. I was wrong about him. Link...was the hero everyone thought he was." Zelda looked down, on the edge of bawling. "But...good news..the council room was destroyed, and...let's just say you're the only surviving member." Zelda laughed, something she desperately needed. "But what I wonder, princess...who was the masked man? He had this." He pulled out the sword hilt, and Zelda lost her composure, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she saw it. "H-he was a wizard..." She said through tears. "He is some sort of God...named Caesus?" Mordu's eyes twitched. "Caesus?" "Y-yes..." He stood up. "I'll be right back. Please, try to calm down. Link's survived worse odds, he might have this time." He left Zelda alone with her tears, crying heavily, until Mordu returned, where she stopped crying for a moment, as he handed her an open book. "I found this while looking at info about the Gerudo. Look." She wiped her eyes, and looked at the page. In ancient Gerudo, a language few Hylians could read, was a single sentence. "The fallen son, the first new god, the death. Caesus." She read aloud. "What does that mean?" Mordu sat down. "I have no idea. But clearly he's part of history, somewhat. At least Gerudo history. We just don't know how much, we have little information about Gerudo history, so we can't even make a guess. He's only mentioned at that one point. He's not in Hylian history." Zelda sighed, wiping her tear covered face. "So...what?" Mordu thought. "Well, we HAD a historian, but...turns out Bowid wasn't on our side." "We have to find him..." Zelda said, sniffling. "One, he needs to pay for his crimes against Hyrule, and two, perhaps he could give us some insight on who our mysterious villain is."

Caesus sat, his dark robed body blending in with the blood stained grass, at Link's home. Ilia sat next to him, her neck snapped, propped up against the tree. The entire village was not far off, all dead and left in gruesome poses. He smiled under his silver mask. "My reign." He said to no one in particular, until he looked at Ilia's face, a face of horror captured. "Is only now starting."

 **Alright! So, all of that happened! So sorry for the confusion for people who have read this already, I wasn't happy with it, and so I changed it. There will be at least one chapter after this! I hope you all like it! There was lots of juicy info in this chapter, after so much build up. Shout out to RaidenFarore for guessing the Stark twist, gave me a heart attack when you did XD You weren't supposed to guess that! xD**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 7!**

 **~Darth Ganon**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: The New Dawn and Information

Zelda walked down the hall with Mordu at her side. The walls had huge holes in them, and light shone through. Her castle was in ruins, but thankfully, very few were hurt in the attacks on the castle. Homes were destroyed, and people slept in tents in the square. Zelda wanted to take the time to try and raise the morale, though Mordu told her she was too emotional. She walked out, where the stage was half collapsed. People sat all around it, talking strangely happy among one another. Zelda walked up to the podium. "H-hello..." She said, more timidly than she wanted to. "I know...that you all have lost so much...and that you have no homes...some of you lost family...friends...spouses..but...we will e-endure..." She said. "You all have given me...so much...and...you don't have to anymore..I want to give..back.." She said. "I...open the castle to you all..what's left of it, anyways. I want you all to have a safe place to lay your head." She began to cry softly, the people looking at her sadly. A little girl, her dress torn and dirty, crawled onto the podium, her mother attempting to grab her as she walked up to the princess, holding something out. "Here." She said, smiling. Zelda looked down to see a doll, dirty and beaten. It had a green shirt and a sword, blond hair, and a green cap. "I wipe my tears with it when I cry. I want you to!" She said, giving Zelda the doll. Zelda smiled, and wiped her tears with it. "What happened to him?" She asked Zelda. Zelda looked down. "He..." "Did he go where daddy went?" Zelda smiled again, tears streaming down her face. She got on her knees, to face the child. "Who was your daddy?" "He was a soldier. Mommy said he went to meet the godssess." Zelda chuckled through the tears at how she said the word. "..yes. Link is with your daddy...and..." Zelda broke down, hugging the girl tightly as she cried.

Bowid walked along the path of Death Mountain, a hood covering his head, gripping his cane tightly. He hoped not to be spotted. He was desperately searching for his Master, in hopes of reclaiming his place in Hyrule, to overthrow it. He hobbled up the stone path, and sighed in relief to see Darbus standing ahead of him. "Oh, Darbus of the Gorons!" He said in relief, walking towards the Goron. "I was attacked in my sleep, and-" Darbus stared angrily. "We need to take you back to Hyrule, councilman." He strode towards Bowid. "W-what're you-!" Darbus grabbed him up, squeezing him. "You little squirrel!" He yelled. "You dare betray Zelda and expect to waltz into my land without punishment? You very clearly thought wrong."

Zelda ate quietly, in her bed. She had a smile on her face, hearing the people in the halls. In a week's time, she had allowed everyone into the castle, if they could prove that they were a castle town citizen, and they took shelter in the rooms and halls of her castle. She had won back the hearts of her people. Mordu sat beside her, thinking hard, reading over papers. "We've heard nothing of Ordon in a few weeks. They sent nobody to help with fighting, and are 4 days late on their shimpme-" "Mordu.." She said. "Not now." He sighed. Of course." A knock on the door startled her. "Princess, Darbus of Eldin is here, you might want to see this." A guard said. She got up, and with Mordu, navigated the packed halls to find Darbus standing, his face serious, a roll of fur on his shoulder. "I caught this trying to run away." He tossed it at Zelda's feet. "What?" She said, going to open it. Darbus stopped her. "Princess." He said. "Next time, please stay in the cave when I ask you too." Zelda blushed. "Perhaps." She unraveled the furs, and gasped at the sight of the bloody Bowid. "He's not dead." Darbus said angrily. "He should be, but I figured you would have the honors." Zelda looked at Mordu. "His sentence is of course, death, according to ancient Hyrule law, but...I need to speak with him beforehand." Darbus nodded. "Of course. I will return to my people, but first, I would wish to witness his death. Link is gone, and he is a contributor to this. I wanted to squeeze the life from his deep black eyes, but I couldn't. At heart, I am a good person." Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Darbus." She hugged him tight, wrapping her small arms around his leg. "For everything. I promise, I will return Hyrule to a better state." Darbus smiled. "I know, princess. I know."

Bowid woke up, strapped to a table. It was dark, save for a poorly lit fireplace, but he could make out Zelda sitting in a chair across from him. "Zelda." He hissed. "Bowid." She responded, standing up. "How long?" "You think I'll tell you anything?" He said, spitting. "Caesus will rise, and you will burn for eternity." She grabbed the fire poker, stirring the coals. "Surely." She responded. "Who's Caesus?" She asked calmly. Bowid glared at her. "I hope this country tears you apart. You were never fit to rule it. Only the strong survive, those who grew up in fire, not ones who had a silver spoon feed them high quality pumpkin pie, may rule Hyrule." Zelda smiled sweetly. "You've survived fire, Bowid?" "More fire than you." She smiled again, lifting the fire poker, a coal attached. "Then you'll have no problem with this." She pushed the coal against his leg, and he let out a loud scream of agony, squirming in his binds as she pressed harder. Her face became angry. "Who is Caesus?!" She yelled. Bowid breathed heavily as Zelda released the coal. "...he is a god.." He said, staring angrily at Zelda. "And he will kill you." She pressed the coal back in. "WHO is he?!" "Ahhh! Okay, okay!" He said, and she removed it again. "He...is from an Era long ago...from the era of the Hero of Time. He was the perfect balance between the light and the dark. He was trained by Ganondorf, but eventually..." He stopped. "I'll tell you no more. You'll find out when he murders you, whore." She picked the poker up, pressing the hot coal into his neck, a guttural yell left Bowid's mouth, and he squirmed and jumped. "S-stop! Please!" She pulled back, glaring at him. "TELL ME!" He breathed heavily. "Eventually, he...surpassed Ganondorf's skill. He became the most powerful of all sorcerers. And eventually, he assented into Godhood." "Who was he?" Bowid shifted. "The offspring of two of the most powerful beings in the world, at the time." Zelda frowned. "So Ganondorf had children?" Bowid laughed. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Yes, he commanded the Triforce of Power in his lifetime, but it was his bloodline that deemed him worthy. For he had courage, and he had wisdom, and he certainly had power." Zelda stopped breathing for a moment. "Oh yes...you realize it don't you...? How do you think the Hero of Time fell...? Caesus did it. How do you think he could so easily stop your spells, Zelda? Because he's seen them before. Because he is your ancestor. He is the son of Link and Zelda the 5th." Zelda yelled, throwing the fire poker. "You lie!" She reached her hand out, her mind invading his. She gasped and fell back, as Bowid began to laugh. "You realize it, don't you?!" He said. "It's true!" Zelda shakily called for the guards to take him up to the gallows as she stumbled out of her room.

Zelda sat, staring into the corner. Mordu walked into the room. "It's done." He sat down. "Hyrule is well on it's way to being rebuilt. You've done it, Zelda." She cleared her throat. "Yeah." She said. Mordu looked puzzled. "What did he tell you?" She looked away from him. "He..uh.." He sat down next to her. "Zelda, please." She looked at him. "He said...I'm related to Caesus."

Colin sat in a cave deep in Faron Woods, his leg wrapped tightly, staring into a fire. It was bleeding, and he was trying to treat it. It had been a normal day, before it happened. He didn't like to think about what happened. His whole family, dead. He heard a clack from the entrance of the cave, and turned around. There was a figure, standing at the top, but the light shone behind him, so he couldn't see his face. "Stay back!" He yelled, grabbing his broken sword. "I mean it!" The figure stepped forward, his face being lit by the firelight. "Let's..get that leg fixed up, shall we?" Colin gasped. "H-how?!" He shifted back. "You can't be alive!" The figure stepped closer. "How many times should I have died already?" Colin breathed heavily. "Is..it really you...Link...?" Link smiled, his bloody and bruised face kind. "Yes, and I'm back for good."

 **Aaaand, that's a wrap! That badguy twist though! So, it took a LOT to get this to you guys, having re-wrote it FOUR times. I am really happy with how most of it turned out, but I want to know what you guys think! Special shout out to RaidenFarore and ZabooZelda for their multiple reviews, and SkyeBlueMustangGirl, msx, and lord destryuk for their reviews! You guys keep me going!**

 **Please stay tuned for the...sequel? Prequel? I don't know...the continuation!**

 **With love,**

~ ** _Darth Ganon_**


	12. Deleted Scenes!

**Hey guys! Just like Buildup, this one gets some deleted scenes too!**

 **Here's the original plot ideas:**

Prolouge: 4 months after the previous, Hyrule has become distrustful of the council and royality. Many soldiers are

Zelda is attacked by a Gerudo -

Bombing at Oasis

Bombing at castle

Hidden man sends a bowman to kill Zelda

Zelda visits the empty cot, where one survivor tells her they carried Link into the desert

Zelda visits Arbiter's grounds, finds that Link isn't there

Returns to find Link waiting in her room, beaten but alive

Bowid is the mastermind, a Gerudo follower.

The leftovers of Ganondorf's minions are assembled from beneath Arbiter's

Link ambushes the Green Man, finds out it's a soldier

Darknuts raid Ordon, no survivors

SLIGHT ZeLink

Link fights the Masked Man, revealed to be Zant, tortures Link

Link fights Zant, both die

 **A lot changed from this, haha.**

 **This is the original opening/prologue/tease:**

"In a mere 3 months after Zelda and the council removed Link from Hyrule, all of their hard work has come undone, with murders every single day, entire villages being burned down, and even political figures being taken out. But when a new figure appears on the scene, wearing green clothes and violently murdering people, Zelda will have to go find the very person she sent away in order to stop the inevitable war between a hidden enemy and her own people. But the question is, what side will he take? What side will she?"


End file.
